


Real Reason for Justice

by AstralBlizzard



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralBlizzard/pseuds/AstralBlizzard
Summary: Why Amelia always thinks of Justice?





	Real Reason for Justice

Justice. Justice. Justice.  
It is only an excuse for me. To travel with my friends, find my sister and to keep practicing magic. But mostly it is a way to hide my sadness. The sadness, loneliness, dejection, and terror that was brought upon by my mother's murder and my sister's escape. The pool of blood, the knife that stabbed her and the assassin laughing and proud of his work. My sister froze there, hugging me. Both of our eyes full of salty tears and horror. The man left when the staff of the castle came. Still, it was too late. And the next day my sister left with our mother's traveling clothes.

No one was there, aside from my father.

My father was the reason I valued justice as much as I do. The loss of my mother and sister was too great for both me and him. He was depressed. He was crying. Not eating nor sleeping. So to make him proud I studied white magic and martial arts, like him. To make him proud I promise to bring justice to this world. In my heart, I knew that this world needs some darkness. A perfect balance of good and evil. Good and Evil to me is the same as reality and imagination. If there was no sadness in this world, then all of us will be weak. Not able to defend ourselves. if there was no imagination than most things will be impossible. A little bit is okay but too much is bad. Good and evil need the other. So, if the world doesn't have evil, then good will cease to exist. That is what my mother last taught us...me.

I don't care about justice, I only want to help people. I only want my father to let go of his distress and nightmares that followed him. If it makes him happy I can immerse myself in his imaginations of the perfect world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically why I think that Amelia is so obsessed with justice.


End file.
